100 love songs drabble
by DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru
Summary: Short love stories that come to my mind while listening to songs. -will contain yaoi, not all stories will be yaoi- most likely pairings are: AkuRoku, Zemyx, and Sora/Riku. -Some stories will be AU-
1. Girlfriend

Song 1: Girlfriend by Avirl Lavigne

Riku stared at Kairi and Sora. They seemed really happy together. That upset Riku, because he was in love with Sora. The boy had no idea just how deep Riku felt for him. Well, Kairi was gonna be crying soon. The three had plans to go a party. There, Riku'd win Sora over.

"Hey Sora," said Riku as the other boy plopped down next to him.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Sora said. He was frowning. Riku looked to see Kairi flirting with some guy. She must have still been pissed at Sora. He had forgotten their papou fruit earlier that day. Although Sora had packed it, when he ran into Riku, he somehow lost it. Currently, Riku's yard had the remains of a papou fruit blashed into many, many pieces.

"I don't like your girlfriend. I mean, Kairi is okay. But what the hell were you thinking? She's a terrible girlfriend to you," Riku confussed. Sora's eyes got wide.

"What? Riku, don't tell me you like Kairi that way. You want her for yourself!" Sora concluded out loud.

"No. Don't worry about that. Did you know everyone thinks we're gay? For each other?" Riku said. He wanted Sora to start thinking about _them._

"R-really?" Sora asked, he was blushing. He couldn't look Riku in the eye.

"I think we should be together, Sora," Riku said. He wanted to take back the words as soon as he spoke. Sora got up and ran over to Kairi. Riku also got up. It was time for a cat-fight. Kairi saw the challenge and accepted it. A fast song came on, and they both danced around Sora. The poor keymaster ran away, unsure what to do with Kairi and Riku rubbing againest him.

Later that night, Sora showed up at Riku's house.

"Hey Sora, what do you want?" asked Riku once Sora was inside. The younger boy said nothing, but wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku's arm went around Sora's waist, and their lips met.

Sora had broken-up with Kairi for Riku.


	2. I Never Told You

-Pairing: Zemyx- -Warnins: sad, character 'death' (nobody death)- -Notes: Myde is Demyx's somebody, this isn't an official somebody name for him. But one that fans came up with, and it makes sense to me. Ienzo is Zexion's somebody. -Summary: Demyx misses his Zexy.

* * *

Song 2: I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat

Demyx couldn't believe it. Zexion was gone. No where to be seen. Never to return. It was alot to take in. The love of his life was gone, forever. Demyx hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Zexion that he loved him.

Demyx had held in all the words he wanted Zexion to know. 'I love you, Zexy.'

The nobody missed everything about Zexion. Even the times he'd be ignored for a book. Or just plain out ignored because he was being too loud. He missed Zexion's blue eyes, his kiss, his hug, and the feeling of his heartbeat. Demyx had always used Zexion's chest as a pillow, and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, the feel of their breathing.

A piece of Demyx was missing. Where did he belong in the world if there was no Zexion? Maybe, he would heal. But he had discovered one thing. Nobodies did ideed have hearts. Those hearts could be given and broken, just like a normal heart.

Demyx was sent on his mission to fight Sora. He did fight, but he didn't try hard. He had no urge to. No meaning was in the fight. There was no one to return home to. Sora defeated him, and the last words he thought were, 'Zexy, I love you.'

Six months later:

Myde smiled at his new friend. For some reason, he felt like he had known him before. But Myde knew one thing, he was falling for Ienzo.


	3. Walking on Snow

Pairing: mentioned Axel/Roxas, past Roxas/Namine

Warning: Roxas/Namine break-up

Summary: Namine is sick of Roxas' calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the song Walking on Snow

* * *

Song 3: Walking on Snow by Jordin Sparks

Namine was getting annoyed now. Roxas would not stop texting and calling her. She was seriously consdering changing her number. How could he break-up with her and then apologize like that for it? What the heck was wrong with him? Namine didn't even love him.

She was meeting with Roxas so she could set him straight. Namine was currently waiting in the local coffee shop, enjoying some hot cocoa.

"Hey Namine," said Roxas as he sat down. He gave her a smile.

"Hello Roxas. I have something I'd like to tell you," she began. Roxas waited patiently.

"First off, stop acting like this. It makes you seem like a jerk. Which you're not. Second, I never loved you Roxas. When you left, I felt nothing. You didn't hurt me or anything. I was fine, in fact, you can't even tell we were once dating to me," she said. Roxas looked stuned.

"You mean... but I," Roxas tried. He couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Listen, I know you felt guity. You did leave me for a guy. But I don't care. Our relationship didn't work. It was a watse of our time, really. So can you please stop with the constant calls and texts?" Namine interupted.

"Alright. Let's be friends, 'kay?" Roxas said, he offered her his hand.

"Sounds good," she said as she shook his hand. They left then. Roxas to see Axel and Namine to her art class. What Roxas would never know was that he really had hurt her. But she saw how happy Roxas was with Axel. So when he said he wanted her back, she knew he had lied. A fight must have occured with Axel, and was likely being patched up at that moment. Namine may not have loved him, but she had come close to it. But soon, the footsteps he left in her heart would fade away.


	4. How To Loose A Girl

Pairing: Demyx/Axel Axel/Roxas

Summary: Roxas knows something Demyx doesn't want to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song How to Loose a Girl

* * *

Song 4: How to Loose a Girl by Mitchel Musso

Demyx watched as Axel walked away. He was smiling, Axel was an awesome boyfriend. Suddenly Roxas walked up to him.

"Hey Demyx," said Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" Demyx asked the other boy. Roxas had his arms crossed and seemed like he was waiting for something.

"You're going to loose Axel. I can see that. He's getting tired of you. You're not as interesting to him as you used to be," Roxas warned.

"What? I won't let that happen," Demyx defended himself.

"It's already happening, and when it does, give me a call. I'm gonna be there to comfort Axel. I've been waiting to have a chance with him," Roxas said and he smirked. He walked away.

Roxas had been right. Demyx lost Axel the next day. He cried and cried over the loss of those perfect green eyes. Roxas did win Axel over. He seemed like Axel had actually left Demyx for Roxas. The moment of Demyx's and Axel's love was over, and there was nothing else to truly blame. Not even Roxas.


	5. Should've Said No

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion

Warning: Idk if this is considered Axel bashing. I don't think it is.

Summary: Demyx should've said no to Axel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Should've Said No.

* * *

Song 5: Should've Said No by Taylor Swift

Axel was the cause of all this. He really was. Him and the fact that he was as sexy as anyone could be. He didn't even try to be sexy and he turned half the town's heads. When he did try nobody could resist. Except Zexion, of course. Because he was loyal to his boyfriend, because he loved him. He had thought that Demyx had loved him, too. Until news came around that Demyx had been Axel's one night stand last Friday. Zexion was broken. How could the love of his life do something like this? Why would he?

Demyx was standing in front of Zexion. He had a pleading, sad look in his eyes.

"Why? Demyx, why did you do that? Did you not think I'd find out?" Zexion asked. He was mad on the outside, but crying on the inside. He felt so alone.

"Please give me another chance! It was a moment of weakness!" Demyx pleaded. He took a step towards Zexion, but the shorter man just stepped back.

"You let me go the second you said yes. Demyx, had you been true to me, you wouldn't be here begging," Zexion said.

"Zexy, please. I can make up for it! It's clear that you were crying. Zexy, I love you," Demyx said. He took another step forward, and again Zexion stepped back.

"Demyx, you can't fix this. I can barely even look at you. It feels wrong, and the word 'betrayal' is screamed in my mind," Zexion said, he was becoming colder and colder as the minutes came and went.

"Zexy, I love you," Demyx said again.

"Don't words won't work on me anymore, Demyx. Clearly, you never meant them," Zexion said. Demyx's eyes got more pleading and sad.

"No. That's what you should've said. But now it's me who's saying it. Leave Demyx, but just tell me this. Was Axel worth this? Worth giving me up?" Zexion said.

"No. Nothing is worth loosing you, Zexy," Demyx said. He turned and walked out of Zexion's life. The broken man went back inside his house and crashed on the couch. Nothing would be the same. It was strange to both of them how the smiles, songs Demyx sang, and everything was gone.


	6. If I Had You

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Warning: None

Summary: If Axel had Roxas...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song If I Had You.

* * *

Song 6: If I Had You by Adam Lambert

Axel had it all. He was famous because of his dad, and that made him rich, too. Axel went to parties everynight. He loved the feel of the flashing lights, the beat of the music. He was considered one of the hottest guys around. But there was one thing missing from his life. Roxas.

The younger boy was on a schorship being funded by Axel's dad. His dad did many schorships, but Roxas was his favorite. He was Axel's favorite, too. Roxas knew this, but paid no mind to Axel. He seemed convinced that Axel was someone below him. He never answered Axel's texts or calls. When Axel flirted with him, he replied coldly. This mistreatment of Axel only made Axel chase harder. With every ignored call, non-replied text, and every cold response, Axel became more and more obessed. He would follow Roxas to the end of the world just for a smile at this point.

Axel knew that if he had Roxas, life would be better than any party he would ever attend. If he had Roxas, he'd be the richest man alive. If he had Roxas, nothing else would matter.

"Hey there Roxy," Axel greeted Roxas as he stepped into the room.

"Hi Axel," Roxas replied.

"So, Roxy, wanna go the Struggle fight with me tonight?" Axel asked. He prepared himself for the ususal no or go to hell.

"Sure," Roxas said, he gave a smirk at Axel's expersion. Axel's jaw had dropped and his eyes had widened. He slapped himself in the face. Realizing this was not a dream, he straighted himself.

"Don't play with me like that," Axel said, completely serious.

"I'm not playing. I'll go to the Struggle fight with you," Roxas said. Axel went up to him and put his hand on his forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever. So, Roxy, what made you change your mind?" Axel asked.

"I wanted to see how long you'd chase after me," said Roxas.

"So I pass?" Axel asked.

"Nah. I just got tired of running," Roxas said, and upon seeing Axel's sad look, added, "I'm kidding, Axel. You passed with flying colors. Over a 100%."

Axel's phone rang. It was a message that both guys read. It was about a party.

"I guess you'll want to go that instead of the Struggle fight," Roxas said.

"Nah. Who needs parties if they've got you?" Axel said, smirking as Roxas lightly blushed.


	7. No One Needs To Know

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Warning: None

Summary: No one needs to know about Sora's crush.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song No One Needs To Know.

* * *

Song 7: No One Needs To Know by Shania Twain

Sora must've been stupid or plain out dreaming. He was falling for his best friend, Riku. What had Sora done to Cupid? He didn't know, but as more and more time passed, he didn't mind anymore. But, of course, no one needed to know.

Riku was tall, Sora had always noticed that. He had chased Riku when he had been dark. He had known that girls thought Riku was good looking, but sometime Sora started to think this too. Sora made plans and had daydreams. His mind was full of Riku. He wanted to confess, but he couldn't. What if Riku didn't feel the same? Sora would build up the courage to confess. He was the keyblade master, he could do anything he put his mind to. Right? So, somehow and sometime, Riku would be told. But for now, it was Sora's secret.

Sora wanted wedding bells to ring. He didn't know who'd be the one walking down the aisle with flowers, but he figured Riku would make him do it. But Sora didn't care, it wasn't like he'd wear a white dress. Sora's plans didn't end there. They were going to adopt, a girl and a boy. It seemed right to do that. They wouldn't be able to have kids, and Sora had always wanted to be a father. They'd also have a shadow heartless called Leroy.

Sora used to be lonely at night. He used to travel with Donald and Goofy in a gummi ship. There had only been one bedroom in that thing. It was amazing that it had manged that. So the three of them had shared it. But now, Sora wasn't so lonely. He thought of Riku and that made him feel safe. Riku didn't know that he made Sora's loneliness alright at night. Maybe Sora tell him that, too, someday.

So maybe Sora wasn't stupid or dreaming. But he had been hit by Cupid, hard. He didn't mind, because maybe Cupid would help him out. Or maybe he'd ask Santa to talk to Cupid about this whole thing. That is, of course, when somebody needed to know. But for now, no one needed to know about Sora's crush.


	8. Things I'll Never Say

Pairing: Zexion/Demyx

Summary: Zexion is having a hard saying he cares.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Things I'll Never Say.

* * *

Song 8: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne

Zexion couldn't help but make sure he looked okay and different. You definently needed to be different in order for _him _to notice you. Zexion had been trying to get _his _attention for the last couple of months. But Zexion was just too shy, quiet, and, to be honest, a nerd. But _he _was amazing, absolutely amazing.

Zexion tugged at his shirt as Demyx walked by. Demyx smiled at Zexion and gave him a wave. It took all of Zexion's willpower not to jump and shout that he had been smiled at by Demyx. Suddenly, Demyx walked back to Zexion.

"Hey Zexy," he said. Demyx smiled and Zexion almost fainted with excitement.

"Hello Demyx," he said.

"I was wondering, Zexy, if you feel free later? Maybe we could, I don't know, go on a date?" Demyx asked.

"Sure," Zexion said. He could barely contain his excitement now.

"Really?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded, not trusting his own voice. Demyx hugged him real quick and ran away.

A few months later:

Zexion wanted to make Demyx happy. Demyx's happiness was his happiness. It became few after the first date that Zexion was the 'girl' in the relationship. Even though Demyx was just as 'girly' as Zexion. It was just that way and they liked it that way.

Zexion and Demyx were already sharing a room. So Zexion would cuddle up in Demyx's arms and fall asleep as the other man sang softly. Zexion thought he fit perfectly cuddled in Demyx's arms. But there was one thing Zexion wanted. He wanted to see Demyx get down on one knee and ask, 'Marry me?' But Zexion knew it was just a waste of time to wish for that. Zexion was wishing his life away as he fell more and more in love with Demyx.

Zexion had a hard time voicing his feelings. He wanted to tell Demyx what was on his mind, but the words wouldn't come out. What use was it to Demyx what was on his mind anyway? He just wanted to say he cared anyway. But he couldn't because he was trying to be perfect for Demyx, because Demyx was worth it.

Demyx walked into the room and looked at Zexion. Zexion was staring at his lover as he walked to the shorter man. Demyx pulled something out of his pocket and Zexion couldn't see what it was. The object was too small to be seen. Demyx got down on one knee.

"Zexion, will you marry me?" he asked. Zexion pulled him to both his feet and kissed him.

"Of course," he said when he pulled away.


	9. Quiet

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: It's too quiet for Roxas.

Warning: really short

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Quiet.

* * *

Song 9: Quiet by Demi Lovato

Roxas was tense as the other members left the room. They had left him and Axel alone. It was now silent, a rare thing with Axel. But it was very arkward silence. Roxas could hear himself thinking, very clearly. He could almost hear Axel's thought.

Roxas left to his room, only to find that Axel had followed. Roxas willed for the other guy to do something. He didn't want Axel to let the chance go by. He had the perfect oppunity to win Roxas over. However, Roxas was not going to let Axel inside. That was just too weird.

"Roxas," Axel said.

"Axel," he responsed. Axel suddenly leaned down and kissed him.

"Be mine?" he asked.

"Yes," Roxas said. He screamed in his mind and knew why. Axel had finally made his move. Roxas slipped inside and went to bed.


	10. How Do You Love Someone

Marluxia wondered about just one thing. How did you love someone? He knew he couldn't love someone, because of his lack of heart. But it was a question that really got him thinking. Maybe, they really could love. So, Marluxia decided to ask someone who might know.

"Vexen, I have a question," Marluxia said.

"What is it? I'm busy with something, just taking a wait while I wait for results," Vexen said, trying not to look the pink haired man in the eyes.

"How do you love someone?" he asked. Vexen gave up and looked him in the eyes.

"We are nobodies. We do not love anyone," Vexen said.

"I've seen other organization members in love," Marluxia informed him.

"Who? They must be reacting to their want of feelings," Vexen replied coldly.

"Zexion and Demyx. Axel and Roxas," Marluxia named. Vexen stood by his theory. Him and Marluxia dicussed for about half an hour. After that, Marluxia grew bored with the conversation.

"By the way, want is an emotion," he said. Marluxia had just proven that nobodies had feelings, and he acted like it was nothing. Vexen was staring at the man, and realized he had been wrong.

"I think you may have been right this whole time, Marluxia," Vexen admited.

"How so?" Marluxia asked, suddenly interested again.

"If we can feel want, then other emotions must be ours also. I think us nobodies can fall in love. I think I just realized I am in love," Vexen explained.

"With who?" Marly asked. Vexen kissed him really quick and then left. He had his lab to get back to. Marly watched the man go with a grin on his face. He loved being right.


	11. Bleeding Love

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Roxas is bleeding.

Warning: Very short.

A/N: this is dedicated to MayaDarkling. Because she is so much fun to message. Since this songfic is so short, I'm likely to dedicate another one to her. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Bleeding Love.

* * *

Song 11: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

Axel didn't know what he did to Roxas. Everybody else saw it. How Axel cut Roxas open each and every day.

Roxas used to feel so frozen. Like a zombie. Then Axel came around and Roxas slowly melted. It happened slowly, day by day. Now Roxas was cut open, bleeding love that shouldn't have been possible for him to feel.

Nobody liked Roxas' love for Axel, saying he was crazy for loving him. Roxas tried not to listen, but their whispers were too loud. He told him he was in love. He was proud to show all of his heart to them. But they just got louder and louder. Their voices filling his head, trying to put him in doubt. Trying to pull him away.

All thought Roxas was going crazy. Sometimes he did, too. His vein kept closing and he felt all the pain. But Axel would cut open again, and then Roxas would bleed. He'd bleed his love for Axel out, hoping Axel would notice and begin to bleed love too.


	12. Pieces

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Summary: Sora and Riku don't need to be saved.

A/N: this one is also dedicated to MayaDarkling. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Pieces.

* * *

Song 12: Pieces by Allison Iraheta

Riku didn't want Sora to save him. He didn't need him to. Riku was gonna keep running from Sora. Because Sora didn't love Riku, he loved Kairi.

Sora held on to Riku too tight for not loving him. Riku didn't really have a plan. He would follow Diz's orders and get Sora back home to safety.

Sora didn't need, or want, Riku to save him. He wanted to save Riku. Maybe someday Riku would need Sora, and Sora was waiting for that day. Sora had all the clues Riku had him. All the pieces of his heart, too.

"Riku! Wait up! Riku! Answer me!" Sora shouted and grabbed the sleeve of Riku's black coat.

"What?" Riku asked. He wondered if Sora had to hold onto his sleeve so tight.

"I don't need you to save me. You don't have to tell me how to live without you, I've been learning, but it ain't working. Riku, I'd rather just go home with you right now then anything," Sora said.

"I'd rather crash and burn," Riku said, tugging his sleeve out of Sora's grip. He ran away then. Sora had never let Riku hit the ground, he had always help him out. Always cared for him as a best friend. But Riku wanted more. So he was gonna run rather then face Sora.

Sora knew that, maybe, someday he'd need Riku, want Riku. He also knew that that someday had come a long time ago and he just didn't know how to tell Riku.


	13. Shakespeare

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion

Summary: Welcome curious Demyx

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Shakespeare

* * *

Song 13: Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove

Zexion watched as the newest member of Organization 13 was walked in. Number 9.

"Welcome number 9, Demyx," Xemnas said. Demyx looked around the white room. His eyes stopped on Zexion. He was openly staring at him.

"Zexion, I'll put you in charge of him," Xemnas continued. He then dismissed them all. Zexion lead Demyx around the place. Zexion felt curious of the new guy. He was actually caring what a new person liked. They stopped by the exit of the castle when the tour was over.

"Zexion, do you like Shakespeare?" Demyx suddenly asked.

"Yes," the shorter man replied. Demyx smiled at him.

"Watching movies on Sunday?" Demyx asked.

"S-sometimes," Zexion said.

"Kissing in the rain?" Demyx asked. Zexion blushed.

"I w-wouldn't know," he admited. Demyx grabbed his hand and went outside. It was raining. Demyx pulled Zexion close. He was about three inches from the other's lips when he whispered.

"Let's find out." They kissed. In that moment, Zexion realized he wanted to know everything about Demyx. Who he used to be, who he was going to be, what he was dreaming of. Zexion wanted to be a part of those dreams, be a part of that future Demyx.


	14. What I Wanted To Say

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Summary: There's something Sora should say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song What I Wanted To Say.

* * *

Song 14: What I Wanted To Say by Colbie Caillat

Sora didn't want to loose Riku again. He should've done something. But all he did was watch them seperate. Now he couldn't let, but what was to be done? He'd have to run and chase him down. He couldn't hesitate.

Sora didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say. 'I love you.' But he didn't want to make Riku run away from him again. The words were on the tip of his tongue. But sometimes, words got in the way.

"I only wish you knew what I wanted to say," Sora mumbled under his breath as he looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Riku had stayed the night because it had gotten so late while they were playing video games.

"What's that?" Riku asked as his eyes opened. Riku's hands were shaking, he didn't want Sora to hesitate. He wanted just one sign, and they'd jump off the edge. Sora was blushing. Riku could barely see in the dark.

"I...can't say," Sora said.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"I don't want to loose you," Sora replied.

"You won't. I promise," Riku whispered. Sora shook his head. He couldn't do it. The easiest feeling for him was the hardest thing to say.

"I love you," Sora whispered once Riku had fallen back asleep.


	15. Desperate

Pairing: Roxas/Axel

Summary: Roxas is desperate

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Desperate.

* * *

Song 15: Desperate by David Archuleta

Roxas was reaching out, but no one was around to hear him cry. He was freaking out, again. His dream had come undone. His dream of proving he was his own person, and not just a part of Sora. Roxas felt so lost and alone, like he was the only one in the world going though this. He wanted to scream.

Roxas wanted anybody to help him tonight. He was desperate. Sleep was his only friend. The only thing that got rid of the pain.

He wanted somebody to touch his soul. He wanted a reason to believe in life. A reason to kept on living. He wanted somebody to help him see the light. Because Roxas was left in the dark.

Suddenly, Roxas felt arms go around him. He leaned into whoever it was. A familiar scent hit his nose. Axel.

"You're facing the worse of pain, huh? Life," Axel whispered. Roxas grabbed a hold of Axel's arms and held on tight. He buried his face in Axel's neck.

Day by day, Roxas was beginning to see the light. It was all because Axel had come to him that night and taken his hand. Axel had laid his hand on Roxas' soul and taken his heart.


	16. I Did It For You

Pairing: Xemnas/Saix

Summary: Saix did it for Xemnas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song I Did It For You.

* * *

Song 16: I Did It For You by David Cook

That day was no normal day. If was far from ordinary. Saix was going to confess that day.

"Xemnas," Saix whispered as the other man turned away. He wasn't listening. Xemnas didn't believe Saix. Didn't believe his promises, what he was saying, all the he had done.

"Xemnas!" Saix suddendly yelled. Xemnas turned around.

"What?" he asked, his voice was harsh. He was glaring at Saix. Saix felt like he was broken at the sight and sound. Who knew a person could be so fragile? He was so injured he couldn't say anything. Xemnas turned back around and walked away.

"I've searched my soul, and all these feelings I can't control. I've found that you're my cure. The only one who can make me whole. I did it for you," Saix whispered as tears came to his eyes. Yes, everything Saix had done was for Xemnas. He claimed it was for Kingdom Hearts, to gain a heart. But really, he had a heart in the form of another nobody. Xemnas. The only person in the world that could make him whole.

On that day so far from ordinary, Saix found out he'd ever be whole.


	17. Yes or No

Pairing: Roxas/Axel mentioned Axel/Demyx

Summary: Is it a yes or a no, Axel?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Yes or No.

* * *

Song 17: Yes or No by Jojo

Roxas was waiting for Axel's phone call. Although as long as it was taking, it wasn't helping Axel at all. Roxas knew that Axel already had Demyx, but he had said he was gonna dump him. Roxas didn't really believe it. But he knew Axel had to hurry up and answer him. Roxas was not going to be waiting.

Roxas was not one to be kept waiting or put on hold. Because of this, Axel had to make up his mind. He was running out of time, and Roxas' mind was gonna change. Axel had to hurry up and put Roxas on lock.

Roxas' phone rang and he quickly answered it. It was Axel.

"Hey Axel," he said.

"Hey there Roxy. I've got news for you," Axel said.

"What about?" Roxas asked.

"What we talked about the other day," he answered.

"So is it a yes or a no?" Roxas asked. Suddenly arms wrapped around him. He dropped his phone.

"Yes," Axel whispered into his ear.


	18. You Belong With Me

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Sora belongs with Riku, not Kairi

Warning: Kairi blashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song You Belong With Me.

* * *

Song 18: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift

Riku waited for Sora to get off the phone with Kairi. They were having a fight, again. Kairi was going off about something Sora had said. Riku had thought it had been freaking hilarious, but Kairi hadn't understood it.

It was a Tuesday night. Riku was playing video games and listening to the music Kairi hated. He was with Sora, and this was their favorite thing to do. Riku knew this was what should be. Sitting there with Sora, just them.

But Kairi wore high heels and short items of clothing. Riku swears he had never seen her in anything that had gone past her knees. Kairi was captain of the cheerleaders. Riku didn't even go to the games unless Sora took him. But those were the times he gladly put up the cold or the cheering. He'd put up with just about anything for Sora. Even Kairi.

Riku was dreaming of when Sora would wake up and realize what he had. That it was Riku Sora always ran to. Riku who Sora told his dreams to. Riku who made him laugh when he was about to cry.

Sora had a smile that could light up the whole town. But Riku hadn't seen it in awhile. He had asked Sora what was wrong, and all he had gotten was a 'I'm fine.' Riku had wanted to yell that he was lying. Kairi had gotten him down, so what was he doing with a girl like her.

On that Tuesday night, Riku lost it as he watched Sora agruing on the phone.

"Just break up with her already! She's making you depressed!" he yelled. Sora just blinked. Riku could hear Kairi going off, clearly at what he had just shouted.

"Kairi, he's right. I'm sorry, but it's over," Sora said and hung up. "I can't believe I just did that," he said.

"It was the right thing to do. But, Sora, has it ever crossed your mind that you belong with me?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, speachless. They scooted closer. Riku put his hand on Sora's cheek and made their lips meet.


	19. D is for Dangerous

Pairing: Marly/Vexen

Summary: Vexen is distracted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song D is for Dangerous.

* * *

Song 19: D is for Dangerous by Allison Iraheta

Vexen had made an alabphet in his mind as he watched Marly take a break from working in the garden.

A is for all he wants. B is for battling. C is for that cookie by Marly's tempting mouth. D is for... Vexen couldn't decide. E is for no escape from his staring. F is for falling too fast. G is for garden, which looks so pretty around Marly. H is how should Vexen get the courage? I is for insane. J is for jump away from these thoughts. K is for killing him with want. L is leave before something happens here.

Suddenly, Vexen knew what D stood for. D was for dangerous. Because that's what Marly is. He's dangerous. He made Vexen feel, and want him so badly. Vexen walked over to him.

"Hello Vexen," Marly said. He was about to offer Vexen a cookie when his lips were taken by the other man's. When Vexen pulled away he was stared at.

"What was that for?" Marly asked.

"Stop being so tempting, it's a distraction," Vexen said and then walked away.


	20. Music Again

Pairing: Zexion/Demyx

Summary: Zexy is ready to listen to music again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Music Again.

* * *

Song 20: Music Again by Adam Lambert

Zexion hadn't listened to music in years. Really, he hadn't. His newly ex-girlfriend didn't like music, and got mad if Zexion listened to it.

"Hey there Zexy!" shouted the famillar voice of his friend Demyx. Demyx hugged Zexy from behind in greeting. Lately, Demyx had glued himself to Zexion. He loved everything about the shorter man. Zexion knew that. Demyx had confessed at least 20 times already.

"Will you please let go of me?" Zexion asked. Demyx let go with a frown on his face. They started to walk side by side.

"So, Zexy, you break up with Namine yet?" he asked.

"Yes," Zexion answered. Although he wasn't about to tell Demyx why. He couldn't tell the man who was the reason why.

"Well, in that case," Demyx said. He went in front of Zexion and stopped facing him.

"What is it Demyx?" he asked.

"Look into my eyes and tell me why," Demyx answered and he took Zexion's hand in his. Zexion looked into his blue-green eyes.

"I was inspired to listen to music again by a certain musician," he admitted. Demyx kissed him on the cheek. They walked away together hand in hand.


	21. Whatcha Say

Pairing: Xemnas/Saix

Summary: Xemnas cheated

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Whatcha Say.

* * *

Song 21: Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo

Saix stood there with his arms crossed.

"I said I was sorry!" Xemnas said.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done, would you?" Saix said. Xemnas tried to put his hand on Saix's arm. But Saix wouldn't let him.

"Please, it was a mistake. I was caught up in his lust," he said.

"Liar. Xigbar isn't someone you lust after," Saix said.

"Just give me another chance! What do you say?" Xemnas pleaded.

"No, you cheated!" Saix said and then started to walk away.

"Baby, I'll do anything for you," Xemnas grabbed his arm.

"Too late," Saix said, jerking his arm from Xemnas' grip. He walked away with tears in his eyes.


	22. The Way You Make Me Feel

Pairing: Axel/Roxas Demyx/Zexion Riku/Sora

Summary: Axel, Demyx, and Sora decide to have a mini concert

A/N: This one is slightly longer then the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song The Way You Make Me Feel

* * *

Song 22: The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson

Demyx, Axel, and Sora disappeared backstage. A minute later, Demyx stood there. He looked right at Zexion as the background started up.

"Hey pretty baby with the high heels on. You give a fever like I've never ever known. You're just a product of lovliness," he sang. Then Sora was on stage, too. He was staring at Riku.

"I Like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress," Sora sang and then Axel came on stage. He stared at Roxas.

"I feel your fever from miles around. I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town," Axel sang.

"Just kiss me baby! And tell me twice that you're the one for me," Demyx sang.

"The way you make me feel. (The way you make me feel.) You really turn me on. (You really turn me on.) You knock me off my feet. (You knock me off my feet.) My lonely days are gone. (My lonely days are gone.)" Sora sang.

"I like the feelin' you're givin' me. Just hold me and I'm in ecstasy," Axel sang.

"Oh I'll be working from nine to five, to buy you things to keep you by my side," Demyx sang.

"I've never felt so in love before. Just promise me Baby, you'll love forevermore," Sora sang.

"I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied, 'cause you're the one for me," Axel sang.

"The way you make me feel. (The way you make me feel.) You really turn me on. (You really turn me on.) You knock me off my feet. Now Baby-hee! (You knock me off of my feet.) My lonely days are gone. A-acha-acha. (My lonely days are gone.) Acha-ooh!" Demyx sang.

"Go on girl! Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow! Go on Girl!" Axel sang. This earned him a glare from Roxas.

"I never felt so in love before. Promise baby, you'll love me foverevermore," Sora sang.

"I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied, 'cause you're the one for me" Demyx sang.

"The way you make me feel. (The way you make me feel) You really turn me on. (You really turn me on) You knock me off of my feet. Now baby-hee! (You knock me off of my feet) My lonely days are gone. (My lonely days are gone.)" Axel sang.

"The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You knock me off of my feet. Now Baby-hee! My lonely days are gone," they all sang.

"Ain't nobody's business, ain't nobody's bussiness. (The way you make me feel) Ain't nobody's bussiness but mine and my baby. (You really turn me on) Hee Hee! (You knock me off of my feet) Hee hee! Ooh! (My lonely days are gone)" Sora sang.

"Give it to me. Give me some time. (the way you make me feel) Come on be my girl. I wanna be with mine. (you really turn me on) Ain't nobody's bussiness. (you knock me off of my feet) Ain't nobody's bussiness but mine and my baby's. Go on girl! Aaow! (my lonely days are gone)" Demyx sang.

"Hee hee! Aaow! Chika-chika chika-chika-chika. Go on girl! Hee hee! (The way you make me feel) Hee hee hee! (you really turn me on. you knock me off my feet. my lonely days are gone)" Axel sang.

"The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You knock me off my feet. My lonely days are gone," they all sang.

Later, Demyx was called a complete dork. But he was Zexion's kissable dork. Axel got slapped for calling Roxas a girl. But he was kissed because Roxas was the girl of the relationship. Sora and Riku were glared at by Kairi, Sora's ex-girlfriend. But Sora had an 'I love you too,' and a kiss.


	23. Adored

Pairing: Xigbar/Luxord

Summary: Luxord wants to be adored.

A/N: I blame G Runz With Skizzers for the fact that this is a Luxord/Xigbar drabble because I read her story update just before writing it and that put me in the mood to make a Luxord/Xigbar drabble. But I don't mind at all :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Adored.

* * *

Song 23: Adored by Miranda Cosgrove

Luxord wanted to try being serious with Xigbar. Sure they had been 'sleeping buddies' for about a year now. But Luxord had been slowly falling in love with the man.

"Xigbar, I want to be serious with you," Luxord said.

"What do you mean?" Xigbar asked.

"I want to be boyfriend and boyfriend," Luxord confessed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on there, buddie, you want us to be that kind of serious?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes, I want to be adored," Luxord replied. Xigbar kissed him.

"Who said you weren't?" he asked. Luxord smiled and they kissed again.


	24. Sick of You

Pairing: Demyx/Axel-Axel/Roxas

Summary: Demyx is sick of...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Sick of You.

* * *

Song 24: Sick of You by Selena Gomez and the Scene

Demyx was done with Axel. Done. Demyx used to love fairytails, but was finding out that they didn't come true. At least not with Axel and him.

Demyx was sick of sleepless nights because he was worried. He was sick of the rumors and alibis. He was sick of all of Axel's little lies. He didn't care who was wrong and who was right. Demyx was just plain out sick of Axel. He had told him of that and Axel hadn't denied any of the rumors. Heck, Demyx could've sworn he saw a smirk on Axel's face when he mentioned Roxas.

The thing Demyx was sick of the most was the fact that he had loved Axel. Axel had never loved him. Demyx had been a toy while the red-head tried to win over Roxas, he knew that. So Demyx felt good to let go of Axel, in a totally terrible, fresh start way. His heart was broken but he was free.


	25. Blind

Pairing: Vexen/Marluxia, and if you look hard enough (or it'll just come to you) Vexen/Xigbar

Summary: Vexen is blind

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Blind

* * *

Song 25: Blind by Jason Derulo

Vexen still had tears in his eyes. Xigbar sat next to the man, waiting for the scientist to tell his story.

"Love made me blind. I never thought I'd ever say that I didn't love him. He took my heart so quickly. I gave him everything. I thought we'd always be together, everything was just so perfect. He made it look like that, to hide his lies. His lies were all right in front of me. Every single one, but I was so blind I couldn't see them. But fate showed them to me," Vexen said.

"Don't worry, someday, Marluxia will regret every lie he ever told," Xigbar said.

Vexen didn't believe him. He could only remember the feel of Marly's lips pressed against his and the smell of flowers that coated Marly like perfume.


	26. I Think I Love You

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Sora thinks...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song I Think I Love You.

* * *

Song 26: I Think I Love You by Kaci

Sora woke up in the middle of a good dream in the dead of night. Something was bugging him and he just couldn't figure it out. Then suddenly it hit him fast. He put his pillow to his face and sprang up in.

"I think I love you!" he shouted into the pillow.

Sora decided he would hide this feeling. No one really needed to know, did they? He wouldn't shout when Riku walked into the room. No, he'd keep it to himself.

Sora was worried. There was no cure for love. He knew love was what life was made of. But he had never felt this way. Sora knew Riku'd have nothing to worry about. He just wanted to make Riku happy. If Riku told him to go away he would. Although Sora thought it would be better if he stayed and loved Riku, cared for him. Sora couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to Riku about this even though he had just promised himself not to.

"Do you think you love me? Do I have a chance? I think I love you and I don't know what to do!" Sora shouted at Riku.

"Sora, breath and speak rationally," Riku said. Sora took a couple of deep breaths.

"I don't know what I'm up againist, or what love is all about. I've got so much to think about. But I think I love you. Wait, I know I love you," Sora said.

"Finally," Riku said.

"What? Ri-" Riku shut Sora up with a kiss.


	27. Scars

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Everyone has scars, not just Axel

Warning: Character death and mentions of cutting

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Scars

* * *

Song 27: Scars by Allison Iraheta

"Did I say something stupid? There goes one more mistake," Axel whispered to the picture. Tears slipped down his cheeks. They left pale, salt water tracks that could barely be seen in the low light of Axel's apartment.

"Do I bore you with my problems? I said I just needed a little time and I'd stop the cutting. I just needed a little stability. Is that why you turned away? You do know how hard I tried to become what you want to be," Axel whispered some more. The picture didn't change any. It was still Roxas smiling up at him. Oh, what Axel would do to see that smile pointed towards him just one last time.

"Take me. This is all I've got. This is all I'm not. All that I ever be. I've got faults and fails. But everyone has scars," he whispered. He closed his eyes, turned his face towards the ceiling, and leaned his head on the head-rest.

"It's not like you didn't know what you got yourself into. Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive," he whispered as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. He took one last look at the picture. It was the last thing he ever saw.

"I love you Roxas," he whispered as he closed his eyes one last time. The pain of his whists was all he had now.

Roxas stared at the empty beer bottle. He was scared to look to his right. There, on his right side, was a framed picture of himself and Axel. He hadn't moved it since he had put it there. His mind kept going to that day.

"Come on, Axel, just let it go. It's over," Roxas snarled at the taller man. "These are things you can't control." Roxas pointed to the cut marks on Axel's arms.

"Your expectations don't make sense to me. Don't send me to your therapists," Axel said.

"I don't expect to you understand anymore. Deep down, I know what you need, and I'm not sure that's what I want to be," Roxas said and turned away.

Roxas could no longer see the beer bottle beyond his tears. He had moved on to keep searching for his perfect heart, but everyone had scars. Including him.

"Take me," he whispered. "Did I say something stupid? There goes one more mistake."


	28. Fly on the Wall

Pairing: Luxord/Xigbar

Summary: Luxord is a fly on the wall.

A/N: Yeah, this song is on here because I've had this ipod for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Fly on the Wall.

* * *

Song 28: Fly on the Wall by Miley Cyrus

Luxord just didn't know what made Xigbar trick, but he wished he did. Luxord didn't know what to do when it came to Xigbar, but he really wish he did. Lately, Luxord had become a fly on the wall when it came to the older man.

"Luxord, you really want to know all about me, don't you? You wanna know what I talk about, if there's other guys I'm flirting with. Pff, Luxord, you should know that if you were my boyfriend I'd be loyal," Xigbar said.

"I'm just making sure. Once I start the game I have to win," Luxord said.

"You've already discovered everything about me," Xigbar said.

"Well, I guess it's useful being a fly on the wall," Luxord said. Xigbar laughed. They grabbed each others' hands and stood there in a comfortable silence.


	29. Weak

Pairing: Xemnas/Saix

Summary: Xemnas gets weak.

A/N: This is the nicest I've ever been to Saix

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Weak

* * *

Song 29: Weak by Jojo

Xemnas didn't know what it was Saix did to him. But it made him a little crazy. His heart beat faster everytime Xemnas thought of loving Saix. He wanted the feeling to stay. Xemnas just didn't know what to do because Saix of the cause of what was happening to him and the cure.

Xemnas gets weak in the knees. He could hardly speak, he lost all control. He had tried to deny it and fight it. But that hadn't worked. Saix's love was so sweet, it knocked Xemnas off his feet. Xemnas was shallowing his pride. He wanted Saix by his side forever.


	30. You Win My Love

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion

Summary: Demyx's love has been won.

A/N: it's been too long since I wrote Zemyx, the last time was song 20! Much too long ago for my fave KH pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song You Win My Love.

* * *

Song 30: You Win My Love by Shania Twain

Demyx was competely ready to fall in love. The person he was ready to fall in love with didn't seem to be though.

"Hey Zexy!" Demyx yelled, putting an arm around the shorter man. Zexion was the opposite of Demyx. Demyx liked to take things fast, and Zexion liked to take things slow. Nobody who knew both of them would say they'd be perfect expect for those total romantics. But they had been together for about a month.

"Hello Demyx," Zexion said. Demyx smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You win my love," Demyx said.

"What?" Zexion asked, disbelief seen in his one visible eye.

"You win my love," Demyx repeated. Zexion had won his love, his heart, and his soul. Demyx had fallen, and he was gonna wait for Zexion as he caught up.


	31. Sorry

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Summary: Riku is sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Sorry.

* * *

Song 31: Sorry by Jonas Brothers

Riku's heart was broken. He had been building up his strength just for this moment. Sora was standing in front of him. It was clear the younger boy had been crying just as Riku had.

"I'm sorry for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep. You told me this was the last time you'd ever beg me to stay, but you're already leaving me behind," Riku said.

"I can't help it, it hurts," Sora whispered.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry," Riku said. Riku had never felt so filled with sorrow then knowing that it was his fault Sora's heart hurt so much.

"I've gotta go," Sora whispered, turning around and leaving. Riku wanted to chase after him. But he couldn't do it. His pride was too strong to do what he really wanted. To get down on his knees and beg Sora to stay, just like Sora had done so many times to him.

"I said I'd always be around. Sora, I can't make it on my own. Please stay, I don't want to see us go our seperate ways," Riku whispered. But Sora couldn't hear him. He was already gone.


	32. If It Makes You Happy

Pairing: Zexion/Marluxia

A/N: I never thought of this pairing before, but I saw a video on youtube that made me like it. But Zemyx is still my fave KH pairing.

Summary: If it makes Marly happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song If It Makes You Happy.

* * *

Song 32: If It Makes You Happy by Sheryl Crow

Zexion watched Marluxia and Namine chatting. They seemed happy enough. Marly's smile wasn't as bright the one he gave Zexion. Everyone had said it. Marluxia smiled more around Zexion, and vice versa.

Zexion's heart was broken, but if this was what made Marly happy, it couldn't be that bad. Zexion lived for Marly's happiness. Marly had chosen Namine over Zexion. But if that was Marly wanted, then why the hell was he so sad?

Marly cried quite a bit just a couple of weeks ago. Not that he admit it to the anyone but Zexion. He only knew because he had heard it. Zexion had just fully moved out of their apartment a couple of weeks ago. He started living with Axel and Xigbar in thier apartment. They needed a new roommate and Namine had moved in with Marly. Zexion couldn't stay and watch that. He'd rather go and live with some of the most annoying, to him, people he knew. Zexion used to comfort Marly when he cried, but it had felt wrong to that last week. Everything had felt wrong, and it still did.

Namine's stuff had replaced Zexion's. The place had a woman's touch, and it was suffocating Zexion. He needed out of that place. He couldn't stand it, and he was only there because Axel and Xigbar had dragged him. He put his head down and tried to calm himself.

Zexion knew he just wasn't the kind of person Marluxia would take home to his parents. First off, he was a guy. The first guy Marly had ever been with. Second off, he was a little anti-social. He hated crowds and up in your face people. He also had a bit of a hard time talking to people. Third off, he couldn't compare to Namine. She was perfect, the ideal girl you'd want your son to bring home. Completely unlike Zexion.

So if it made Marly happy, he'd live with it. Zexion was willing to deal with anything, if it made Marly happy. That was his life's code.


	33. Enchanted

Pairing: Roxas/Axel

Summary: They were enchanted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Enchanted.

* * *

Song 33: Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Roxas faked a smile. This place was old, and he was tired of it. But all the faking, and looking busy stopped when his eyes fell upon a face famed by red hair. The eyes were green, pure green. On his cheeks were tattoos, purple upside-down teardrops.

Roxas was enchanted immediately. He spoke to the man the whole night long. Axel was his name. When he went home he was smiling, truthfully, and blushing just a bit. Everything about Axel enchanted Roxas. He was wonderstruck. He must have stayed up until 2am wondering if Axel was in love with someone already. If he had a chance with the man. He hoped he did, more than anything else. Axel's name was repeated over a thousand times in Roxas' head. He kept thinking, 'please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.' The next time Roxas went to that place, he was met by Axel.

"Roxy, you were enchanting to meet," Axel said with a wink. Roxas' cheeks reddened a little. Axel took his hand, and laughed at little at the reaction he had gotten.


	34. Stop and Erase

Pairing: Anti Xion/Xemnas

Summary: Xion is gonna stop and erase.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Stop and Erase.

* * *

Song 34: Stop and Erase

Xion was tired of it. Xemnas thought he knew her so well. He'd diss on her and it'd make him feel good. He lied and he teased her. She was done with it. She had him figured out. He was only strong when he had his back-up.

"Xemnas, be ready. I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face," Xion whispered as she got out of her car. She was waking up of her haze. She could see it all. She felt what she feared before. She was ready.

"Hey Xion," Xemnas greeted. Xion smirked.

"It's over. I know you live off of putting people down. Sorry, but I'm just not that cool cause I can't stand people who do that. Well, this time the joke is on you. Bye," she said and walked past him.

"Talk about a stop and erase," Demyx muttered, watching her go. He looked at Xemnas. He was frowning. There goes his pride for a while.


	35. Mr James Dean

Pairing: Sora/Riku with appearence of Roxas

Summary: No one can replace Sora.

Warning: Riku kinda blashes Roxas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Mr. James Dean

* * *

Song 35: Mr. James Dean by Hilary Duff

They were all lying to him. All of them. He wanted to shout at them, make them realize. Roxas was nothing like Sora. No one was like Sora. There would never be another person like Sora, never. The world could stop turning or blow up for all Riku cared. But there would never be another Sora. Especially not Roxas. They may look similar, but there was no freaking way they were a like. No one could convince Riku of anything different.

"Roxas, you are no Sora!" Riku said. Why didn't anyone else see this? Why were they letting him take Sora's place?

"Riku, I told you. Sora is a part of me," Roxas said.

"You aren't!" Riku protested. Roxas became angery, and Riku didn't mind at all.

"Come on. Let's save our breath, and not let things become tense. We don't wanna be enemies," Roxas tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Prince Charming, but you're no Sora," Riku said, walking away. No one would ever replace Sora. Sora had Riku's heart, and it would stay that way.


	36. Disgusting

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: They're in love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Disgusting.

* * *

Song 36: Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove

Roxas nor Axel were ones for serious relationships. Yet somehow, even though it was about the time they both ran, they were still together. It was making sense to them and they were panicking. They wanted out, but they couldn't do it.

Roxas was confused. He never fell in love. Never let himself. He never thought he fall, must less with someone like Axel. Axel used a nickname Roxas hated because it made him sound like a girl. But why did his heart beat faster everytime he heard that voice say 'Roxy'? It was disgusting. Roxas should hate him.

Axel was stuck. He hated staying any place for a while. He hated getting attached. Yet, there he was, in love. So many times had Axel almost left. So many times he had his hand on the door handle, only to hear Roxas talk in his sleep and be pulled right back. Axel had been changed from a banit to a babe. He was Roxas' and Roxas was his. It was disgusting to him, but he wouldn't change it for the world.


	37. Lovebug

Pairing: Xigbar/Luxord

Summary: Xigbar has got the lovebug.

A/N: This is for MayaDarkling since she said please :) But I'll do any couple if you say please. (and if i know the characters. I don't have birth by sleep) I'll also take song requests, but you have be able to name the song and artist, so I can find if it if I don't have it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Lovebug.

* * *

Song 37: Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers

Xigbar hadn't been expecting to ever fall in love. He was ovet the edge. He knew he had found the missing part of him. He called Luxord everyday, and somehow he was sometimes left with nothing to say. He was rendered speechless. Luxord's smile and eyes were all Xigbar could see in his mind. He kept thinking back to the day before, when he had kissed Luxord for the very first time. It was all he had wanted and tons more. A perfect first kiss. Both of them had been speechless. Xigbar was hopeless with the lovebug, and he knew it.


	38. Love You Out Loud

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion

Summary: Demyx loves yelling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Love You Out Loud

* * *

Song 38: Love You Out Loud by Rascal Flatts

Demyx wasn't normally one to yell that he was in love. Yes, he loved to yell, but didn't like yelling about love. However, with Zexion, he felt like it would be even better to yell about his love. Demyx did many things to show his affection for the other boy. Like the sign he had put in the living room, which had read '9 + 6 forever!' Or the video he had made of him singing a love song, deciating it to his Zexy, and then shown it to the whole organization, and his parents, and Zexion's parents too. He had almost put it on the internet, but Zexion had said he would never speak to Demyx again. So Demyx made a new, and better if you ask him, video and put that one on the internet. Then showed everyone he knew.

Demyx felt so free with Zexion, he felt like he had a heart. What need was there for the heart moon called Kingdom Hearts if his Zexy was by his side? Demyx had learned to love all types of yelling, specially if the words were 'I love you, Zexy!'


	39. Kissin' U

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: When Roxas and Axel kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song Kissin' U

* * *

Song 39: Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove

Roxas was scared he'd forget how to breath. His senses were alive. Sparks would fly at Axel's touch. Roxas was so full of doubts. Should he trust Axel? Was Axel the one? How many times had Roxas been wrong about the other guys? But none of them truly had gotten to know him like Axel had. Roxas had tried to hide, but Axel uncovered everything. Roxas wondered if what they had was love.

All of Roxas' doubts melted away and his mind was clear. He knew the answer, like finding the last puzzle piece. As Roxas and Axel pulled away for air, Roxas smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Roxy," Axel grinned. He held Roxas close. And they both knew that they had found their one for life.


	40. Goodbye to the Girl

Pairing: Zexion/Marluxia

Summary: Zexion is saying goodbye to Marly

Warning: Character Death

A/N: I'll take requests for songs/pairings. I can maybe do Birth by Sleep characters now, I have the game but have only completed Ventus' story. As for songs, all you have to do is tell me the title and artist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Goodbye to the Girl

* * *

Song 40: Goodbye to the Girl by David Cook

Zexion took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He was sitting there, leaning back on the post of a safety fence next to a great fall. The wind threatened to reveal his second eye as he looked down, his feet dangling in the air. Soon, very soon, he would stand up and jump. To him, jumping would be the only true way to say goodbye to the one he loved. Marly had already said goodbye while lying in a hospital bed. Zexion closed his eyes and that scene took him yet again.

Marly looked up at Zexion, his eyes barely focused. "Z-zexion? T-that y-you?" he asked, his voice so weak Zexion nearly couldn't hear him. "Yes, Marly, it's me," Zexion said, grabbing one of Marly's hands in one of his own. Marly gave a gentle smile. Even in this condiction, Zexion thought that smile and the way Marly's bright pink hair framed his face made him look like an angel. Marly closed his eyes and whispered, "G-goodbye Z-zexy." The only sound to be heard after that was the frantic beeping of Marly's machine. It seemed to repeat to Zexion in a code that said 'he's dead.'

Zexion opened his eyes. He couldn't see a thing, the tears that had formed were burring everything. He stood up slowly. "Goodbye," he whispered. He drew in a deep breath and held it as he jumped off the edge.

He was saying goodbye to Marly, and the world.


	41. Forgotten

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Riku won't be forgotten

A/N: This was requested by mystery. Sorry it took so long to get it publish. I'm still taking requests and will be trying to post more often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Forgotten

* * *

Song 41: Forgotten by Avril Lavigne

Riku was giving up. He just couldn't put up with Sora anymore and how he never listened to him. Riku felt he had no choice but to leave, run away.

"Where ya going Riku?" Sora asked, alarmed as he saw the older boy walking down the street with a packed bag towards the bus station.

"To my mom's. Sorry Sora, but it's over. You screwed up bad," Riku said, still walking.

"What! What did I do!" Sora yelled, following him.

"You never listened, you didn't do anything I wanted. Did you forget all the things I told you?" Riku asked.

"Of course not!" Sora said.

"Yeah right," Riku said. Sora stopped and watched the other boy keep walking. He knew that Riku was stubborn, and probably there was nothing to change his mind. However, Riku wouldn't be forgotten, at least not by Sora.


	42. Recurdame

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Axel wants to be remembered

A/N: this one was also requested by mystery. I listened to this song and translated the lyrics. They have a very pretty meaning in english, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Recuerdame.

* * *

Song 42: Recuerdame by El Quinta Estacion feating Marc Anthony

Axel stood there in the rain, watching as Roxas walked away from him. He had just one hope, that Roxas would remember him. That he would remember all the times Axel told him he loved him, all the times they spent together so happily.

Roxas looked back just for a second and Axel called out to him, "Recuerdame." Remember me.


	43. The Pretender

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Sora isn't like the others

A/N: As requested by Alexus Loves Writing. I hope you like it

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song The Pretender

* * *

Song 43: The Pretender by Foo Fighters

Riku was hiding something from Sora, he knew it. Sora had never been this in the dark before. He knew he had to get Riku to open up more, there was no way that he was letting Riku go. It didn't matter that Riku thought of him as one of his plays, of being just like the guys that Riku had dated before. None of it mattered, nothing but Riku.

"You know, we're just temporary, right?" Riku had said one day. Sora had replied very simply with a we're not. It was then that Riku tried to break up with him, but Sora wouldn't let him.

"What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I will never surrender? Cause I won't. I'll never give up on you, Riku," Sora had said. Riku had just looked at him. Still, Sora is trying to get to Riku and hasn't given up. Riku is still convinced he will someday.


	44. Missing

Pairing: Xion/Vanitas kinda

Summary: Is someone missing?

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song Missing

* * *

Song 44: Missing by Evanescence

Xion looked at Roxas and Axel, laughing and talking. She knew, in her gut, that she wouldn't be returning from this mission. She left, and as she found she was right, the image of them appeared in her head, as did the image of a third boy, one with black hair and bright yellow eyes. She whispered to the three of them "please, please forgive me. I'm not coming back."

Vanitas looked at Ventus, wishing he'd just give in and join forces with him. Instead he felt Ventus' keyblade hit him where his heart should be. He thought of the girl with the short black hair and baby blue eyes and wondered if she would miss him, or even notice he had disappeared.

Xion and Vanitas would miss each other, but yet, they weren't there to notice each other's lack of presence. Would anyone wonder if something was missing? If someone was missing?


	45. Everybody's Fool

Character: Namine

Summary: Namine is the organization's fool

A/N: ok, so this one is a love story, but this is the first thing that came to mind when combining this song with KH for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song Everybody's Fool

* * *

Song 45: Everybody's Fool by Evanscence

Namine was the witch who had everybody fooled. She did as the organization said, she rewrote Sora's memories. What they didn't know was that she was slowly rewriting their memories as well. Slowly but surely, she was becoming stronger and higher ranked. What she didn't know was that not all was adding up right, and slowly, they realized what was happening. The betrayer witch became the fool.


	46. Talking to the Moon

Pairing: Saix/Xemnas

Summary: Saix and Xemnas confess to the moon.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song Talking to the Moon

* * *

Song 46: Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars

Saix looked up at the moon, "I wonder if you're looking at the moon too. You always did enjoy looking at it with me. I know you're far away, but someday we'll be together again. I just know it. Xemnas, I miss you so much." He closed his eyes.

Xemnas looked up at the moon and got tears in his eyes then looked down, "such a beautiful moon, reminds me of you Saix. I know you've at least glanced at the moon tonight. I wonder if you've forgetten me, my love. Am I a fool to talk to the moon? Do my words ever reach you?"

Saix opened his eyes back up, "sometimes I swear it's like you're talking back."


	47. Drunk on You

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion

Summary: Zexion's drunk

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song Drunk on You

* * *

Song 47: Drunk on You by Luke Bryan

Zexion was a bit drunk, just a few beers is all. He scooted away from Luxord, who was beyond drunk and could barely sit up. He was about to leave, walk home, when something caught his attention. A laugh, a cheery, musical laugh. He looked at the truck across from him to see Demyx as he stood up on the tailgate. Demyx, to Zexion's delight, was wearing shorts and a tight shirt. Then, to everyone's delight, Demyx started to dance. Zexion's eyes widen and his breath caught. He was no longer drunk off the beer, but drunk on Demyx.

* * *

A/N: Who doesn't want to see a drunk Demyx dance? I centainly wouldn't mind, being a Demyx fangirl myself...


	48. Eyes on You

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Summary: Sora has his eyes on Riku.

A/N: Requested by Alexus Loves Writing. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song Eyes on Me.

* * *

Song 48: Eyes on Me by Faye Wong

Sora was worried no one truly paid attention to him, yes they'd talk and look, but were they truly paying attention? But there was one who did pay attention, always. Or was that just a fantasy? Sora surely hoped not. He hoped that Riku had his eyes on him. He hoped with all his being.

Sora wondered if Riku knew he had his eyes on him. He wanted to hold Riku close, so close he could listen to his heart. He wanted to share everything with Riku, and wanted Riku to share everything with him.


	49. Makin' Me Fall In Love Again

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Roxas falls in love again

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or this song.

* * *

Song 49: Makin' Me Fall In Love Again by Kellie Pickler

Everybody told Roxas that what he and Axel had would never last. That it was something temporary. But Roxas knew better. Everytime he was with Axel he knew he was falling in love again. There was just something about Axel that sent Roxas' heart soaring and his stomach flipping. All Axel had to do was look at him, and Roxas knew they were working on forever.


	50. Ready to Run

Pairing: Kairi/Sora

Summary: Kairi is ready to run

A/N: Song 50, the halfway point :)

Diclaimer: I don't own this song or KH.

* * *

Song 50: Ready To Run by Dixie Chicks

Kairi was packing her bags. She cared about Sora a lot, but she couldn't stay. Her mother had been making comments all week about her looking good in white, and that made Kairi nervous. She should've taken it for a sign, because Sora had been using the L word too much lately and had decided to get down on one knee. Kairi was ready to run, she had a ring on her finger but uncertainly in her heart. She wasn't ready for any commit like that, she was ready for fun.

Kairi walked herself to the bus station, willing to buy a ticket to anywhere. She wanted to go, get out of there. But again she felt uncertainly in her heart. Maybe love could be fun, even married. Maybe she was ready to run... right back to Sora.


	51. Battlefield

Pairing: Demyx/Zexy

Summary: Demyx messed up

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters

* * *

Song 51: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks

Demyx hadn't meant to start a fight with his Zexy. But they were fighting, and Demyx felt so sad he couldn't even remember why. It hurt him to think he had upset Zexy.

Zexy couldn't believe what Demyx had said, and he couldn't bring himself to forgive the other guy. It seemed like they were in a war because Zexy wouldn't let down his armor, and that was bringing him down.


	52. Part of Me

Pairing: Aqua/Terra

Summary: Aqua won't be torn down

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters

* * *

Song 52: Part of Me by Katy Perry

Aqua wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. She made sure that everyone knew it too. There was nothing anyone could say to break her down. She was tough, and Terra liked that about her. He didn't want to control her or own her. He just wanted to be near her. Aqua wasn't giving in easily to him though. She was convinced that there was no part of her he'd get the chance to take.


	53. Gypsy Woman

Pairing: kinda Axel/Roxas and Roxas/Namine

Summary: Namine is a gypsy woman

Diclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters.

* * *

Song 53: Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff

"You can't go with her!" Axel cried out at Roxas. Lately, Roxas had seemed out of it, and Axel had finally realized why. Roxas was planing to run away with Namine, a girl nicknamed the Gypsy Woman by some of the guys. She got it from making guys fall for her and stealing everything from them.

"You're just jealous," Roxas said.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you're my Roxy," Axel said. Roxas shook his head and left, leaving Axel frowning. Roxas went to where he was meeting Namine. He waited for hours, but she never showed. He had to call Axel to come get him and they never talked about it again. Never talked about the Gypsy Woman again.


	54. Teardrops on My Guitar

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion

Summary: There's tears on Demyx's sitar

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters

* * *

Song 54: Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

Demyx listened and faked a smile as he listened to Zexion go on and on about his boyfriend. Zexy was convinced he was in love. Demyx was happy for him, really. But he knew Zexy so well, he thought about him all the time. Zexy would never realize it, but all of Demyx's songs were about him. He only sang about Zexy. He would that they should be together, but he wasn't going to get in Zexy's way if he was happy.


	55. About You Now

Pairing: Roxas/Axel

Summary: Roxas knows how he feels

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters.

* * *

Song 55: About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove

Roxas was regretting leaving the organization, leaving Axel. He had thought it would be best for him to go. That he wouldn't care, but he was wrong. He missed Axel each day and there was a pain in his chest. Roxas knew he let Axel down, but he wanted nothing more then to go back to the way things were before. He had learned his lesson, he knew how he felt about Axel now.


	56. Stop Standing There

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Riku can't stop thinking about Sora

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or these characters

* * *

Song 56: Stop Standing There by Avril Lavigne

Riku was watching Sora. He wanted him to stop just standing there and come over. To talk to him, to tell if he cared like Riku did. All Riku wanted to know was how Sora felt, what he was thinking. Sora was all he could think of. The only thing. They needed to stop wasting time and be together.


	57. Still the One

Pairing(s): Steve/Tony and Tony/Bruce

Summary: Steve isn't sciencey like Bruce

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this song.

* * *

Song 1: Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

After losing Peggy because he got frozen, Steve was careful with his heart. He didn't want to lose another person. But so for some reason, Tony had taken enough of his heart to break it. So there Steve lay, wondering how he let himself get to such a state. Faking smiles while Tony droned on about Bruce. Pretending he wasn't blinded by the glow Tony seemed to give off. Steve watched out of the corner of his eye sometimes, as Tony walked by looking so perfect. Steve had it bad, but he figured he stood no chance. Tony and Bruce had so much in common, they were so...sciencey while Steve was all soldier. Plus, Steve knew the look on Tony's face, he had it bad too.


	58. Crazy for You

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion

Summary: Demyx is crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

* * *

Song 58: Crazy for You by Adele

Demyx was inspired. His inspiration was none other then Zexion. Demyx wrote and wrote songs about the boy. He kept hoping for Zexion to come through his door. He was going crazy, but maybe Demyx hadn't been sane in the first place. Zexion had always called him crazy. Next time he did, Demyx planned on telling him it was him that was causing it, because Demyx was crazy for him.


	59. Rumor Has It

Pairing: Luxord/Xigbar

Summary: Luxord doesn't like rumors

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 59: Rumor Has It by Adele

Luxord let out a sigh. There were too many rumors going around the place. Rumors of dating, cheating, and all sorts of things. Xigbar had started it all and had come up with most of the rumors himself. Luxord started his magic, changing time so not a single rumor had been sad. He loved Xigbar, but he was a pain sometimes. Especially when he had to clean up after him.


	60. More Than A Memory

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Riku realizes memories may have to be enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 60: More Than A Memory by Carly Rae Jepsen

Riku had thorn Sora apart. He knew this, and regretted it deeply. He wasn't over the younger boy. Riku felt terrible, but he hoped that Sora still loved him too. He knew it was selfish. But Sora took his breath away. No one said his name the same as Sora.

However, Riku was stuck with nothing but memories. Like the night they almost told each other they loved each other. It had been a rainly night and they had been stuck inside. They had been playing some video games together and talking. Riku still doesn't know how he came so close to saying it, or how he knew Sora had come close. He just knew it deep in his gut.

Riku looked over at Sora. For now they were a memory. But maybe, just maybe, someday that would change.


	61. Play it Again

Pairing: Roxas/Axel

Summary: Axel likes Roxas' favorite song

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 61: Play it Again by Luke Bryan

Roxas always lost control when he heard his favorite song. He would sing and dance. He often grabbed the nearest person and danced with them. Axel somehow managed to be this person each time. He loved dancing with the other boy. It became just the two of them as they spun around. Axel loved it so much, he carried a way to play it with him at all times. The first time he had played it off his phone, Roxas had been so excited that he kissed Axel.


	62. Stay

Pairing: Saix/Xemnas

Summary: Saix asks questions

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters

* * *

Song 62: Stay by Florida Georgia Line

"What would you do if I told you I love you?" Saix asked.

"I don't know," Xemnas said, looking away. He was uncomfortable because of Saix. He had been hurt and now Saix was asking weird questions.

"Would you want to stay with me?" Saix asked. Xemnas shrugged.

"What if I sold my soul for you? Broke my bones protecting you?" Saix asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Xemnas burst.

"Maybe. I just want you to stay. I-I love you so much," Saix said. Xemnas' eyes went wide.

"I guess we could give it a try," Xemnas said quietly. Saix gently pulled him close.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure I would've made it another day without you," Saix said.


	63. Take Back

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Axel is left alone after a fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

* * *

Song 63: Take Back by Adam Lambert

Axel was tired of fighting with Roxas. Half the time he didn't know what they were fighting about. Roxas seemed to be tired of it too, because he had taken off. Now Axel was sitting alone. He wanted to take it back. But he knew it wasn't possible. Nothing could be truly taken back. Axel wanted to at least try though. He'd let Roxas calm down and then give him a call.


	64. Get Your Shine On

Pairing: Zexion/Demyx

Summary: Demyx has his shine on

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 64: Get Your Shine On by Florida Georgia Line

Zexion was mesmerized. Demyx was going crazy on the dance floor and he was shining. Zexion wasn't sure if it was him or the alcohol talking but he wanted closer to Demyx. So had made his way through the crowd to him. He hadn't a single clue what he was doing, but somehow he ended up dancing with Demyx. He didn't think, he just did.


	65. Look At Me

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Roxas should look at Axel

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 65: Look At Me by Carrie Underwood

Axel couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted Roxas to look at him, just look at him. Because he knew if Roxas looked at him, he would know. Roxas would know exactly how Axel felt. He'd know how much he loved him. How he'd do anything for him. How Roxas was the only one for Axel. He'd see what a fool Axel was for him. Roxas would even see Axel falling harder because Roxas was looking at him.


	66. If You Told Me To

Pairing: mentioned Axel/Roxas one-sided Olette/Roxas

Summary: Olette won't go unless Roxas tells her to

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters

* * *

Song 66: If You Told Me To by Hunter Hayes

I had seen love go to waste. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to tell him how I felt. I wanted to hold close and never let go. But it seemed I would never get that chance. Because everytime I saw him, he was clearly thinking of someone else. I didn't know who it was, but I hated them in my core and that made me feel guilty.

"Roxas, you're clearly in love with someone. So who is it?" I asked.

"I can't remember his name. But I remember bright red hair, green eyes, and his smile. I'll never forget his smile," he had replied. I felt something drop in my stomach. Roxas was in love with a boy. A boy he barely remembered yet was clearly faithful to. I stood no chance. Roxas would never accept me.

"I hope you find him again someday," I said and meant it. Even if Roxas didn't love me, I wanted him to be happy. I'd still be there for him. I'd still love him. There was no chasing me off unless he told me to leave.

"Thanks Olette," he said, smiling. Yeah, I was definitely wasn't leaving him.


	67. Alone Together

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Roxas doesn't want Axel to go

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

* * *

Song 67: Alone Together by Fall Out Boy

Axel didn't find it funny anymore. They had pushed him too far, I could see that clearly. He looked mad and broken. Almost like a maniac.

"Axel, please don't go. You can stay here with me," I said, a clear begging in my voice.

"Roxas, I can't. I just can't," Axel said.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Axel just shrugged. "Well then, I'm coming with you," I said.

"What? No, I'll call you in the morning," Axel said. I grabbed his hand to keep him from moving.

"I want to go. We can stay together, no matter where, okay?" I said. Axel gripped my hand, squeezing it tight.

"Alright," he said.


	68. Falling For Ya

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion

Summary: Demyx knows he's crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 68: Falling For Ya from Teen Beach Movie

I was falling, stumbling. It was kinda crazy really. But that's the word most people used for me. The only word sometimes. What's Demyx like? Oh, he's crazy. I was fine with that. Being known as crazy Demyx.

But I just hoped that crazy was alright with a certain short, blue haired boy I knew. He had infected me with love. All he had done was trip and I had caught him. He had said sorry and thanks. I didn't what it was, but I was done for after that. It was just meant to be I guess.


	69. Cowboy Take Me Away

Pairing: Sora/Kairi

Summary: Sora will take her away someday

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters

* * *

Song 69: Cowboy Take Me Away by the Dixie Chicks

I didn't want to be near anyone else. It felt just so wonderful being near him. Take me away I thought all the time. In my heart, I knew someday Sora would.

Sora smiled at me and squeezed my hand. Until he took me away, the closest we could get was the beach. I was okay with that. It was a wide open space and sometimes, it was just him and me there. He would look out to the ocean and whisper, "someday Kairi."


	70. More Than I Should

Pairing: Demyx/Mystery Person

Summary: Demyx loves someone too much

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 70: More Than I Should by Hunter Hayes

It was coming to Demyx's attention that he loved me than he should. I didn't care for him as much as he did for me. He wasn't saying anything, but I could see it in his eyes.

Demyx was starting to distance himself and that scared me. No one would love me if he didn't. No one would want me. As he was realizing that he love me too much, I was realizing I hadn't loved him enough.


	71. I See You

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Roxas is everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters

* * *

Song 71: I See You by Luke Bryan

No matter what Axel seemed to do, he couldn't get Roxas out of him mind. He saw him in everyone. Saw him everywhere. It was like Axel was infected with something. He'd see him when he closed his eyes. Roxas was stuck in Axel's head. There was nothing Axel could do about it. No matter what, Roxas was all he could see.


	72. Best For Last

Pairing: Luxord/Mystery Person

Summary: Luxord is loved

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or character

* * *

Song 72: Best For Last by Adele

Luxord should've known he wasn't some temporary fix for me. I loved everything he did. I loved him. Luxord had a hard time accepting that. It didn't seem I could do enough for him. But I continued to dream of the day that he'd think me he loved me back.


	73. Falling

Pairing: Demyx/Zexion

A/N: first part is Zexion's view and second is Demyx's

Summary: They're falling

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters

* * *

Song 73: Falling by Emmy Rossum

I was losing control. I needed to get ahold of myself, but I couldn't. I loved Demyx and I wanted him to love me back. I was falling so quickly, I needed him to catch me.

* * *

Someone stop me. I can't stop myself. I need him, I need Zexion. I wanted to tell him, but I was scared he'd run away from me. I didn't want that, didn't want to scare him away.


	74. Next To Me

Pairing: Riku/Sora

A/N: first part is Sora's view and second is Riku's view

Summary: Riku and Sora stay by each other's sides

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 74: Next To Me by Emeli Sande

No longer did Riku leave my side for things like power. He was never doing anything wrong. He was always right by me. It made me happy that he had given up on leaving my side. I had proven that I wasn't going to give up and so he proved he could be faithful and good.

Sora had never left my side. Whenever I found that I needed somebody near, he was there. The world could fall apart and he'd be my side. He hadn't strayed for a second, so I had decided he deserved the same.


	75. Light Me Up

Pairing: Hayner/Olette

Summary: Hayner's world has been changed

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

* * *

Song 75: Light Me Up by Hunter Hayes

My whole world had changed the day I had met her. Her smile made my heart beat faster, harder. She made me so happy. My world had gone from dark to light. Yet I didn't even know how to tell her.

"Hayner? You alright?" Olette asked me. I almost lost my breath the way she was looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, giving a smile. The effect she was having was scary but exciting all the same.


	76. Oxygen

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Roxas wants to be all Axel needs

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters

* * *

Song 76: Oxygen from Teen Beach Movie

"Axel," I said, poking his side.

"What?" he asked, his eyes moving to my face. I resisted a blush.

"Do you love me?" I asked in a whispery voice.

"Well do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well there's your answer," Axel said. He gave my forehead a kiss. It sent tingles all through me. I wanted to be everything he needed like he was for me. The warm feeling in my heart told me I was.


	77. Drink You Away

Pairing: Demyx/Luxord

Summary: Demyx left

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 77: Drink You Away by Justin Timberlake

I feel his absence all the time. My floor is lined with bottles and cans. I can't drink the pain away. Why wasn't there something I could take to forget?

I stared at the last picture we had taken together. It felt so silly that Demyx was grinning up at me from it when in life he didn't even look at me anymore. I took a gulp from my drink, preparing myself for the memory that I knew was coming. It wouldn't leave me alone.

_"Luxord, I'm tired of this!" Demyx said. He waved his arms around. It was like he was pointing to everything._

_"What exactly luv?" I asked, keeping my voice smooth. Sometimes Demyx got like that when he was frustrated. But I knew how to ease it, make him calm down._

_"This life, Luxord!" he said, nearly yelling. I frowned, he had never raised his voice in an angry manner before._

_"What about it, luv?" I said, my voice faltered a little._

_"Your gambling, your drinking! Everything, luv!" Demyx said. The last word, luv, he used to mock me and it made me flinch._

I smashed the bottle in my hands to wake myself from the painful memory. I looked down at my bloody hands. If only my heart was as easy to fix as my hands were going to be.


	78. The Man Who Never Lied

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Axel hates fighting with Roxas

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters

* * *

Song 78: The Man Who Never Lied by Maroon 5

We were having a fight, and it sucked.

"Stop it Axel! No one wants to hear it!" Roxas shouted at me.

"Oh right, because they'd rather hear you!" I shouted back.

"I bet they would!" Roxas shouted. I waved my arm at him and turned away. I was about to walk away but then I stopped and turned back.

"You know what, I wouldn't care if I ever heard you're voice again," I said.

"Then don't," Roxas said then walked away. Immediately I regretted it. I would care. I wanted to chase him down, but knew he wouldn't believe me now.


	79. 5:15

Pairing: Riku/Mystery Person

Summary: Moving on with or without him

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or character

* * *

Song 79: 5:15 by Bridgit Mendler

I was ready to go. I was loading up the car and I didn't really care if he showed up or not. It'd be nice if he did. But I was leaving no matter what.

As I finished up and got in the car. My heart sank, Riku hadn't made it. I took off. As I drove, I realized that until then, I hadn't known how much Riku had meant to me.


	80. Daylight

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Roxas can't sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 80: Daylight by Maroon 5

I felt Axel shift closer to me and tightened my grip on him. I hadn't gotten any sleep, knowing what I was planning on doing. I planned on leaving. I stared at Axel, taking him all in. I knew I only had a few hours left to enjoy him being near.


	81. Boyfriend?

Pairing: Xemnas/Saix

Summary: Saix wants Xemnas to have a title

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 81: Boyfriend? by Laura Bell Bundy

"Um, Xemnas? May I call you my boyfriend?" Saix asked. He was looking at the other man nervously.

"Why?" Xemnas asked, looking confused.

"Because, I can't just call you my loverboy or sweetiepie or whatever. You need a proper title I think," Saix said.

"Um, well I guess so. We can be boyfriends," Xemnas said. Saix hugged him.

"Thanks," he said.


	82. Just To See You Smile

Pairing: Roxas/Axel

Summary: Axel will do anything for Roxas' smile.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 82: Just To See You Smile by Tim McGraw

Anything, that's what I was willing to do for Roxas. Anything at all as long as it made him happy. It made him smile. I'd given up a lot for him already but it didn't matter. I'd give up more if I needed to.

He always said that I did too much. But he was still smiling.


	83. Goodbye Girl

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Summary: Riku comes and goes

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters

A/N: requests for pairings and songs are welcome. Just tell me the song title and artist.

* * *

Song 83: Goodbye Girl by Luke Bryan

Everytime Riku showed up, I was happy. Everytime he left, I was broken. He always came around when I was least expecting him. When things were starting to go on without him a bit. But the second he walked in my life, I dropped everything else.

Because I loved him in a crazy way. I knew I should let go but I just didn't want to.

"Riku, I love you," I'd say everytime and he'd just reply, "I know Sora."


	84. Stapplegunned

Paring: Zexion/Demyx

Summary: Zexion might just scream

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters

* * *

Song 84: Stapplegunned by The Spill Canvas

I wanted to scream at him sometimes. But I had never scream, not even really yelled. So I couldn't do that. Spelling it out for him didn't seem to be working. I didn't understand why Demyx was so dense that it was missing it. The chemistry between us was destructive. It was powerful and everyone had noticed. Everyone but Demyx. It was getting hard to contain myself. I wanted Demyx by me all the time. But everything I did just went over his head.


	85. Grow Up

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Summary: Riku just can't figure out why he can't cut Sora out of his life

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 85: Grow Up by Paramore

I was moving on, growing up. These were changing. I was a different me or rather, a me that was more me. I was cutting loose of old ties I felt I didn't need. I was planning on leaving town soon. However, the tie I knew I needed to cut the most was my best friend. Sora was just gonna hold me back. Yet somehow I couldn't manage to do it. I knew I'd just end up leaving him behind no matter what. So I didn't know why I couldn't just let him go. Maybe it had to do with the flip my stomach made when I saw him. Or the beating of my heart when I heard his voice. Or maybe it was the way I felt when we hugged or whenever he was near. I just couldn't figure it out.


	86. Love You Like A Love Song

Pairing: Aqua/Terra

Summary: Terra thinks of Aqua

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or characters.

* * *

Song 86: Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez

No one compared to Aqua, no one ever would as far as Terra was concerned. She was a creature all her own. Her beauty amazed him and left him speechless. Her voice was like a sweet song, and that was how he loved her. Like a love song. Every word had been said in those songs. Every way to describe her and how he felt. Aqua was a dream come alive for him, and he would always love her.


	87. I Knew You Were Trouble

Pairing: Vanitas/Ventus

Summary: Ventus knew

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 87: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

Vanitas had been long gone by the time he met me. By the time he had walked in and taken ahold of my heart. His heart probably didn't exist and probably never would. It was a mistake that I had made and it was all my fault. I could've run. But no, for some reason I liked how he didn't seem to care. I liked how he was trouble.


	88. Still Breathing

Pairing: break up Sora and Kairi

Summary: Sora realizes things after Kairi leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 88: Still Breathing by Allison Iraheta

"Strange," I whispered to myself. I was staring at my fingers which were dry after touching just below my eyes. A spot where I thought tears would have formed and gotten to by now. But there was no sign of tears.

It was a strange thing because Kairi had just broken up with me. I had thought I was devastated and so had she. But suddenly, it didn't seem that way. With no tears and no sadness, I was doing pretty good for a break up. In fact, I was feeling better. I realized that I'd rather die than go back to her. It was kinda crazy really. I was breathing so much better on my own.


	89. Don't Let Go

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Summary: Axel won't let go

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 89: Don't Let Go by Lea Michele

I was holding Roxas' hand tight. He had a light grip on my hand and his face was peaceful. I loved seeing him asleep. I was grateful for every moment with him and I didn't understand why he stayed. I was reckless and childish while he was amazing. We didn't always get along and sometimes he pushed me away. But somehow we made it though it all.

"Don't let go Axel," he muttered.

"Never," I replied.


	90. Swing Swing

Pairing: broken up Namine/Roxas and start of Axel/Roxas

Summary: Roxas is broken hearted

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 90: Swing Swing by the All American Rejects

Staring up at my ceiling was doing me no good. I knew that much, but I couldn't help it. The ceiling was blurred with tears. Namine was gone forever, seeing other people and I was laying in bed. My heart was crushed and I knew I needed to move on. But I couldn't even bring myself to get out of bed. I heard the sound of my door opening and felt someone jump onto my bed. Suddenly there was a lot of red in my face and a set of green eyes.

"Roxy! Come on! Get up! Lets go!" Axel said.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" he asked frowning.

"Do you know what it feels like being alone?" I asked.

"Yes," Axel said, "but you move on and you aren't alone."

"Will you help me carry on?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.


	91. This is How We Roll

Pairing: Roxas/Axel

Summary: That's how Roxas rolls

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.

* * *

Song 91: This is How We Roll by Florida Georgia Line ft Luke Bryan

I stared at Axel as he got ready for the party. His look was much more planned and carefully set out then mine. His hair spikes had to be just right. I was okay with this because watching him was going to be the most amusing part of the night.

"Stop laughing Roxas," Axel frowned at me.

"I can't help it," I said. Axel sighed.

"You look like you've put in no effort," he said.

"I didn't. Its how I roll," I said with a laugh. Axel had told me something about how he rolled at least a hundred times.


End file.
